Kombat Kontinues
by sitebender
Summary: My Li Mei story will be done in a good 3 chapters. Instead of going on to the next book of “Li Mei: A Life Less Ordinary,” I have chosen to write something else. Only I don’t know what to write. There are quite a few ideas bouncing around in my head.


My Li Mei story will be done in a good 3 chapters

My Li Mei story will be done in a good 3 chapters. Instead of going on to the next book of "Li Mei: A Life Less Ordinary," I have chosen to write something else. Only I don't know what to write. There are quite a few ideas bouncing around in my head.

Take a look, and then post a review of what you think. The one that gets the most interest will be the next one that I write.

Kira & Kobra: An Unnatural Love Story

This is a tale of a "Bonnie & Clyde" couple that has major trust issues amongst other things. The two have a romance, crime spree and hate fest toward one another. This story would feature Black Dragon, Red Dragon, Special Forces, tricks, traps, setups, gun fights, knife fights, and of course Kano saying, "Come to papa!"

Baraka & Mileena: Blood, Fangs & Aggression

A trail of blood and violence gets left behind when these two meet up in Outworld even before the Mortal Kombat II tournament. Follow their journeys, multiple breakups that span realms, battles, deaths and dominance.

Beauty Skin Deep: Sareena

The story of Sareena's want and need to be loved and fit in. As a demon, she lacks sanity and can do whatever she wants. Her trials, triumphs and tragedies of losing her human form and what it takes to get it back. There will be lots of craziness in the Netherealm and Out World with Quan Chi, Shinnok and the Lin Kuei.

The Misunderstood Life of Tanya

As the daughter of an ambassador to Edenia, she has caused mischief and told secrets to Shao Kahn, Shinnok and the Dragon King. This is an attempt to humanize and flesh out the character of Tanya and follow her group of friends, Jade, Kitana, Liu Kang and Kung Lao growing up living the good life until they leave her behind.

An Eternity of Ice: Sub-Zero

What could turn into a 5 or 7 book thing, follow the epic hero Sub-Zero along with his clan, loves and battles that have made him famous. Scorpion, Frost, Quan Chi, Noob Saibot, the Tekunin and ninja robots will all make appearances along an eternity of ice.

The Rise of Tsung

500 years before the first Mortal Kombat tournament, Shang Tsung rose from a demon into power. Follow his eternal life for centuries, through time, through love, through battles, and through losses to the original Kung Lao. Raiden tries to keep the sorcerer in check, while trying to figure out what Shang Tsung's master is plotting.

Violent Mood Swings: Raiden

Upon the reformation of Raiden, he is an angry Thunder God that has chosen the people of Earthrealm need his protection as pets would. He conducts court on the field of battle with the capability of executing anyone that he so wishes. All while a new love interest tries to break through that tough electrical fence that surrounds his heart.

Raising Hell: The Destructive Power of Scorpion

Instead of following the adventures of Scorpion, this follows a man who hunts an unstoppable specter. There would not be very much dialog from a ninja specter. Instead, follow the journey through all of the Mortal Kombat tournaments of a man hired to kill the yellow ninja.

A Sword in the Sand: Tales from the Netherealm

Ashrah's sword has lived almost as long as the Netherealm itself. It has been brandished by several owners, and been involved in countless battles, ultimately taking countless lives to ensure ascendance of its owner. The sword has traveled everywhere, and even been kept as a treasure by Lord Shinnok until his being overthrown.

Reshaping the Realms: The New Netherealm

After Mortal Kombat Armageddon, Edenia has been uprooted and thrown into turmoil. Sheeva is now the God of Destruction, and Moloch has laid the land to waste. There is no more beauty, only battles as Mileena has slain Kitana and taken over the dead land after deceiving Sindel. Baraka has been mutated into a huge brutal enforcer of Mileena's will and does anything to protect her from the Edenians and those from Earthrealm that dare help.

Kombat Kontinues

500 years after Mortal Kombat Armageddon, there is a new ruler and champion. Not just of Mortal Kombat, but a single man has taken over the Tekunin army. He reprogrammed the red robotic soldiers and used them to conquer Earthrealm. With all of the combatants dead in Armageddon, no one could step up to stop him. However, after 9 Mortal Kombat victories, he is finally challenged by Earthrealm warriors as well as the Goddess of Chaos from the realm of Chaos with her messenger.

InsuXion

After Mortal Kombat Armageddon, new forces have stepped forward to compete in Mortal Kombat after a new threat emerged. While all of the combatants had died in Armageddon, an outworld warrior had found Kahn's armor and strapped it to his body. Now the armor controls him as he has conquered realm after realm with his new band of villains. However, Earthrealm's unsuspecting and unlikely heroes will step forward through a portal to stop him.

Shujinko: My Life as a Fool


End file.
